


And The Reason Comes On The Common Tongue Of Your Loving Me

by phlebotinxm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, And Then Steve Rogers Arrived, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Choking, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Doggy Style, Eventual Happy Ending, I Put Too Many Tags I'm So Sorry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tj Hammond Just Wants To Be Loved, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm
Summary: The buzzing of the club was loud in Tj’s ears as he slid his body against the bar, shagging against it with a sigh. The electro music was thudding against his ribcage, way too loud for his sensitive ears and alcohol induced mind.The Martian was a well known gay bar, and even if it wasn’t Tj’s favorite, it was one of the best in town. He’d come here tonight to take his mind off things and fight the dreadful squeeze of depression tightening his guts, but he was left unsatisfied and relentless so far.That is, until his gaze fell upon him.-Or the one in which Tj Hammond eventually takes Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, home for the night.
Relationships: Thomas "T. J." Hammond/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	And The Reason Comes On The Common Tongue Of Your Loving Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First of all, I have no idea why I wrote this. Honestly. I just miss Tj, I miss Political Animals, and I firmly believes that this character deserves the world. So since Tj "just wants to be loved" (Sebastian Stan's words, not mine), why not give him a supersoldier boyfriend? 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, English isn't my first language and this is unbeta'd. I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you'll like this!   
> (Title is based on "Common Tongue" by Hozier).

The buzzing of the club was loud in Tj’s ears as he slid his body against the bar, shagging against it with a sigh. The electro music was thudding against his ribcage, way too loud for his sensitive ears and alcohol induced mind. The bartender took a critical look at him, before bending his head towards him. 

“Another one?” he asked, not even bothering to hide his disdain for the way Tj held himself. Perhaps he recognized him, he couldn’t be sure. It didn’t matter to the younger man anyway. 

“Yeah, yeah. The usual.” 

He held out a twenty, taking the change and shoving it in his pocket as his eyes roamed the crowd, already looking for a very specific type of person. Tj had never hidden his clear interest in blond, older and muscular men. Although it wasn’t exclusively who he came home with, it always had been a clear pattern in his past flings. Tonight made no exceptions, although he was two drinks down and no one in sight had peaked his interest yet. 

The barman handed him his drink, and Tj thanked him with a dismissive nod. He brought it to his lips as he pushed his back against the side of the bar, displaying his body and facing the dancing crowd in the middle of the bar.  _ The Martian _ was a well known gay bar, and even if it wasn’t Tj’s favorite, it was one of the best in town. He’d come here tonight to take his mind off things and fight the dreadful squeeze of depression tightening his guts, but he was left unsatisfied and relentless so far. 

That is, until his gaze fell upon  _ him _ . 

He was seated somewhere dark in the club, far from the dancing crowd and the buzzing of the bar. He seemed alone, which was fine by Tj’s standards. He hated competition, especially when his mind was set on other objectives for the night. He was blonde, looked tall from the way he was hunched over himself in the tiny dark space, and had the wildest shoulders to waist ratio Tj’d ever seen. Tj licked his lips as he took another handful of seconds to take the sight in, the pulsing desire in his guts taking over as he pushed himself off the bar and headed the blonde’s way. 

The man didn’t seem to notice him at first, lost in his thoughts and eyes fixed on his firmly squeezed fists. Tj’s steps faltered a little bit as he noticed the man’s jaw move with the clenching of his teeth, the raw anger and frustration bleeding from the man’s behavior and probably the reason why he was still alone. But the younger man had always been teased for having no sense of preservation whatsoever, and this time made no exceptions. 

He slid his body in the booth right next to the other man’s, their thighs a few inches away from touching as he leaned his torso against the leather seat. 

“Hi there” he said, loud enough for the man to hear without startling him. “Are you there alone?” 

The gorgeous blonde looked up, and Tj felt his insides clench pleasantly. The man had the most beautiful shade of blue eyes he’d ever seen, and his piercing gaze fell from Tj’s face to his body appreciatively. It took a few seconds for him to reply, but he eventually did and Tj felt himself shiver at his low tone. 

“Yeah” he nodded. “Yeah, I’m alone.” 

Tj raised an eyebrow, taking a sip off his drink slowly. The stranger’s gaze followed the movement, eyes locked on his lips as he licked the remaining drops of the drink after swallowing the bitter taste of alcohol.

“Wanna change that?” 

Handsome stranger didn’t gratify him with a verbal response, but he tilted his head curiously. His piercing gaze ranked over Tj for a moment, lips pursed and eyebrows knitted together. The younger man squirmed uncomfortably on the leather seat, feeling strangely stripped away by such a look.

“Yeah, okay” the blonde finally replied. His eyes were back on Tj’s, and although he had a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips, he did not look like he recognized him. 

Tj was used to the sudden flash of recognition in people’s eyes, mostly after exchanging a few words with him. Not that he was overly famous, but his father being the ex president of the United States of America and his mother having run unsuccessfully two times for the same job, it tended to make people’s head turn towards their family affairs. And in Tj’s case, his suicide attempt and very famous debauched past life. 

“I’m Tj” Tj said, smiling. 

“Steve.” 

The loud buzzing of the club’s music made it difficult for both men to communicate properly, and Tj was happy to find this excuse to slide closer to Steve, plastering their thighs together as he moved. Steve didn’t seem faze, looking on the contrary quite amused by the entire situation. 

“You don’t have a drink?” Tj noticed, staring at Steve’s (very nice) empty hands. 

He had long but thick fingers, and Tj couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of them caressing his skin, cupping his ass or sliding inside of him. 

Steve shook his head. “I don’t drink alcohol.” 

“Oh” Tj all but pouted, fingers tightening around his glass. “That’s boring.” 

His remark made Steve laugh, a full belly laugh that made him throw his head back as he cupped his chest. Tj’s eyes followed the movement, caressing the expanse of his neck with longing.

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been told” Steve finally said, amused eyes finding Tj’s again. “But still, I can’t get drunk, so you’ll have to entertain me without any help.” 

This time, the younger man scoffed. “You think I need alcohol to convince me to come home with me?” he said, playful. 

He twisted his body so that his left foot was pressed against the inside of Steve’s right one, slowly moving it up until it was teasing the back of his knee. He didn’t miss the way Steve shivered, nor the way his breath quickened almost imperceptibly. He wasn’t very good when it came to notice people’s behavior in general, but he knew  _ men _ and he knew the way they acted when they wanted him. 

“I think we both know what the answer to that question is” Steve finally whispered, sighing away a puff of air he’d been holding for God knew how long. 

They looked at each other in silence for a little bit, before Steve smiled. 

“So, Tj. Talk to me about yourself.”

Tj stared at him for a second, unable to do anything else than blink in confusion. 

“For real?”

Steve nodded. “Yes. I wanna know a little bit about you. For example, what brings you here?” 

This time, Tj snorted. His hands tightened against his drink, and he distracted himself by taking another sip of his drink. The bartender had made an awful one, too. It didn’t even taste at all like the drink he’d ordered initially. When he looked up at Steve from behind the rim of his glass, the other man was watching him with curiosity. He swallowed his mouthful of alcohol with a barely hidden grimace, before shrugging. 

“You know. Taking my mind off things and all.” he finally replied, not feeling like going into deeper details anyway. 

Steve nodded. “I understand.”

“And you?” 

Steve smiled, but Tj could decipher the sadness behind it. 

“Same old. Rough day at work, came here to put my mind off things.” 

This time, Tj hummed. “You’re military?” 

The stranger gave him a weird look, brows furrowed and lips pursed. 

“How do you know?”

Tj shrugged. “Just the way you hold yourself, I guess. I’ve been raised surrounded by men with a military training, I can tell these sorts of things.” 

His answer seemed to ease the man’s tight shoulders a little bit, much to Tj’s pleasure. He was looking for a quick lay, not someone who was gonna yell at him or run away because of his too personal questions. He couldn’t really help it, though. There was something deeply captivating about the older man, and he couldn’t really put his finger on why. 

“Hmm” replied Steve, still staring at him. “I see. Well I guess I can’t really lie about that, the military’s always been my whole life.”

Tj raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah? And how has this been treating you so far?” he asked, because something about the way the blonde spit the information out made him feel like he could ask.

In response, Steve chuckled. 

“Well. Not that great, especially lately.” 

He fell silent again as Tj finished his drink, occasionally looking up at him before narrowing his eyes, as if he couldn’t quite place him. Tj was glad that the club was so dark, and that he’d grown his hair since the last time the media had caught him on camera, because he didn’t really wanna deal with recognition on this night. 

“Are you okay?” finally asked Steve, surprising them both. The blonde looked like the words had just flown out of his mouth, and the brunette felt equally shocked. He did however swallowed his last mouthful of cocktail before carefully putting down the glass and replying. 

“Not really” He truthfully said. “But that’s why I’m here.” 

Steve nodded, a tight smile finding its way on his gorgeous (perfect) face. 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

Tj hummed, gaze falling on Steve’s body before carefully and slowly moving back up to his face. “Wanna get out of here then?”

Steve swallowed, and Tj found himself saddened not to be able to hear the sound over the loud music of the club. “Yeah” he whispered, the younger man perfectly able to read on his lips as he mouthed the word. 

They got up simultaneously, Steve immediately pushing a hand down the small of Tj’s back as they walked out of the club, barely paying attention to the people around them. Tj led them to the back door, earning himself a curious glance from Steve, and shrugged in response. 

“Yours or mine?” he finally said once they were out on the streets behind the club, turning around to face the blonde. 

He hadn’t realized how tall and muscular Steve was when he was seated, but now that he was standing in front of him there was no way for him to ignore those arms. He felt himself shake in response as he started at the man in front of him, licking his lips at the sight. 

“Mine might be closer” Steve replied, smirking at the heated look he was receiving. “I live two blocks away. Come on.” 

They didn’t hold hands as they walked, too busy trying to refrain themselves from running to Steve’s door. Lucky for them, the streets were pretty empty (which didn’t prevent Tj from looking around every two seconds to make sure that he wasn’t followed by paparazzis), and they got here in less than five minutes. The blonde dug out his keys from his pocket and after walking up the stairs, finally opened the door to his place. 

“It’s not much” Steve explained as he turned on the light, discovering the vaste appartement to Tj’s gaze.

‘Not much’ wasn’t the word Tj would have used to describe the place, thought. Although it seemed inhabited (most of the furniture looked brand new, and only a few books were seated at the top of the shelves of the living room), it was lovely and well taken care of.

“I like it” Tj replied with a smile. 

  
He wasn’t here to judge anyone’s appartement anyway. Steve seemed to agree, as he put the keys on a small bowl by the door, and proceeded to push Tj against the nearest surface. The younger man let out a loud “hmmf” as his back collided with the wall, but he was soon cut by Steve’s lips as they crashed against his. 

For all the big muscles show he’d put shoving him like this, Steve’s kiss was unnaturally soft. His lips were plush and slightly wet, and he opened them almost immediately to deepen the kiss. Tj let out a low moan as their bodies pushed together, the blonde’s hard muscles feeling like heaven against his shivering body. 

“Damn, you want it bad don’t you?” Steve whispered as they broke the kiss to pant against each other’s mouths, his warm breath caressing Tj’s lower lips and making him moan like a common whore. 

“Yes” Tj whispered, not even trying to hide it. “Please.”

“Want me to make you forget everything?” Steve kept going, unbuttoning Tj’s pants and sliding his hand inside to press his palm against his rapidly hardening member. 

Tj let out a sob, bucking against the offered hand in a vain attempt to get more friction. Steve shushed him, carefully pushing against his boxers briefs without actually giving him the pressure he truly needed. 

“Don’t worry” he whispered, his mouth finding Tj’s jaw and kissing the offered skin there. “I’ll give you what you need.” 

The absolute feeling of disgust Tj was feeling inside, creeping its way into his entire body was slowly but surely leaving him with each of Steve’s caresses, and he closed his eyes against the sensation. He knew sex wasn’t the answer to everything, but he’d always found that a good fuck took his mind off of his depression at least for a couple of hours. 

“Bedroom?” Steve asked as he pulled away, making Tj whine in the process. “We’ll be better here for everything I wanna do to you, I promise.” 

His low voice charged with sex and want made Tj’s knees weak and his legs buckle. Steve let out a little laugh as he helped him walk to the room, hands grabbing his ass and caressing his hair as he walked in front of him. Everything about the younger man was pure sin, and he couldn’t wait to eat him whole.

“If you keep this up…” Tj warned as he finally -finally- pushed Steve’s door opened. 

The room was just as simple and clean as the rest of the apartment. Tj felt the need to make a military joke out of the whole situation, but refrained himself as he felt Steve push him on the huge bed at the center of the room. The mattress bounced under him, his knees digging inside the fabric in a way that made Tj’s insides melt a little bit. Damn, it had been a long time since he’d had sex in such a nice way, and he couldn’t wait to get fucked through such a nice mattress. At least his knees and hands wouldn’t be too sore tomorrow. 

“You top, right?” he asked above his shoulder as Steve grabbed his ass, malaxing the soft flesh with his huge palm. 

The question made Steve laugh, and Tj realized that he could get used to this sound. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t you worry about that.”

His tone of voice made Tj shiver, and he regretfully turned around to take off his shoes, and push his jeans down his thighs. As he worked though, his eyes fell on something that caught his eyes, propped against the opposite wall of the bedroom. As soon as his mind recognised what it was, his entire body froze, making Steve raise his head in attention from where he was sucking a bruise on his neck. 

“What is it?” he asked, eyes searching Tj’s. 

As he couldn’t quite catch his attention, he turned his head around to find the object of his confusion and his entire body tensed, too. 

“Tj…” he started, but the younger man wasn’t listening anymore. 

Completely frozen and unable to speak, Tj shook his head from left to right, pushing his face in his hands with a whine. 

“Tj” Steve kept going, trying to pry his fingers away from his face. 

Tj jumped away, falling on his ass on the floor as his pants were still halfway down his thighs. He let out a distressed sound as Steve rushed to help him, making the older man stop dead in his tracks. When he looked up, Steve was looking over the shield sadly, looking way smaller now that his shoulders were hunched over his huge body like this.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” he finally said, looking at Tj with impossibly sad eyes. “I just wanted… I wanted to be just Steve, and forget tonight.”

Tj blinked, swallowing back his confusion. 

“No” he whispered, clearing his throat before going again, shaking his head sadly. “ _ You _ don’t understand, Steve. You shouldn’t have picked me, you shouldn’t… Oh god, what have I done?” 

The last part of his sentence ended in a whine, and Steve furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“What do you mean, Tj?” 

“I’m poison” Tj bit back, shaking hands trying to pull his pants back up. “If paps caught you… God, you’d be screwed.”

“Tj, what the hell?” Steve asked again, clearly confused now. 

The younger man kept going, unaware of the other man’s struggle “I don’t think any followed me to the club, but we never know… Fuck, this was a bad idea, I’m such an idiot, what have I done?” 

As soon as he managed to zip his pants on, Tj reached out for his shoes, only to be stopped by Steve’s firm hand on his wrist. 

“Tj, stop” Steve said, voice firm and leaving no place for discussion. “What’s happening to you? What are you talking about?” 

The brunette’s cheeks were already wet with tears as he looked up at Steve, shaking like a leaf. 

“You don’t want people to see me with you” he replied, voice rough as he barely hid his disgust.

Steve sighed. “Tj, if it’s about you being a man trust me, I couldn’t care less--”

“It’s about  _ me _ , Steve” Tj yelled. He looked up at the other man, laughing without humour. “God, you truly don’t recognise me, do you?” 

Unable to face Steve’s confused look any longer, Tj reached out for his back pocket in which his phone had miraculously survived the whole night, squeezed in the tight fabric. Steve let go of his wrist just enough to allow him to furiously type on the screen, before shoving it under the blonde’s nose. 

“Tj Hammond” Steve finally whispered after a few moments of silence. “Son of former president Bud Hammond and former secretary of state Elaine Barrish. First openly gay kid in the white house. Tj-“

“Keep going” Tj replied, voice cold. “Keep going, Steve.”

Steve’s begging eyes weren’t leaving his, but Tj’s gaze didn’t waver. With a sigh, the captain kept going. 

“Tj Hammond isn’t unknown to the medias, especially since his suicide attempt in 2011” Steve swallowed loudly, jaw tensing. “and ever since, thanks to his numerous one night stands with diverse men, and just as infamous drug scandals.” 

Tj shook his head, feeling his throat constrict at the words. He knew he was a lost cause, had known for a long time even. But he had no intention of bringing Captain fucking America down with him. 

“I’m poison, Steve” he said, taking back his phone, his gaze fixated on the ground as he pushed it back into his pocket and stumbled on his trembling legs. “I don’t belong here. God, I hope no one caught sight of me with you, I’d never forgive myself.” 

“Tj, what are you talking about?” Steve asked, getting up to follow him giddly “Wait!” 

He caught the younger man’s wrist in his firm hand once again, stopping him dead in his tracks. Tj tried to free himself, but he was no match for the super soldier's strength and Steve’s stubbornness. 

“Tj, look at me” he whispered, cradling the brunet’s chin with his free hand, forcing him to look up. “What are you talking about?” 

“I’m poison to you, Steve” Tj replied with a small voice, gaze flickering away. “I’m not the kind of person you should surround yourself with. I’m only gonna bring more paps in your life, and make your existence a living hell. This is my burden, and you… You’re too pure to deal with all of this.” 

This time, Steve blinked in surprise.

“Tj” he started again, voice firmer. “I’m a grown man. I know what I got into this night, it has nothing to do with you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong” Tj replied with a bitter laugh. “It has everything to do with me. If you’d picked anyone else, you could have been seen, yes. But maybe your super friends could have taken the story out of the internet, or maybe the medias would have let go pretty soon. But with me in the picture?” he shook his head sadly, freeing himself from Steve’s grasp. “They will never let go. I’m the black sheep, Steve. I’m internet favorite’s disaster, and I will never drag you down like this. No one deserves this.”

Steve let out a deep sigh, fingers tightening on Tj’s wrist before he slid them lower, cupping his hand and entwining their phalanges. 

“You’re right, Tj” he finally said, pushing his forehead against Tj’s. “No one deserves this. Especially not you. You know what? I don’t care about the medias. I don’t care about what they will write about me, or what they wanna write about you. I came home with you tonight because I wanted you, and correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure you wanted me too.”

Tj finally let out a small laugh. Steve counted this as a win.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re not wrong.”

“Right. So could we please just let this entire medias and reputation thing go for tonight?” Steve asked in a whisper, sliding the bridge of his nose against Tj’s left cheekbone, flushing their torso together. “I really, really wanna go back to where we left off.” 

Steve could physically feel Tj’s restraints slowly falling away. The younger man’s body almost shagged against him, a breath escaping his lips as he felt Steve push the tip of his nose against his ear. 

“Please?” Steve asked finally, and he knew Tj was done for. 

The brunette exhaled slowly, letting his head fall against Steve’s shoulder. His body was still a little tense, Steve could feel it against his muscles, but nothing compared to a few minutes before. 

“I think we need to work on why you’re really here” Steve said, raising his hand to slowly caress Tj’s left cheekbone with his thumb. “You wanted to take your mind off things, right? Forget everything and everyone and just…  _ feel _ ?” 

With a small whine, Tj nodded. 

“You still wanna do that baby?” Steve asked, letting his thumb drop slowly but surely to Tj’s neck, his big hand wrapping around it as the younger man exposed it even further by looking up. 

“Yes” Tj replied, swallowing. The movement made his throat move deliciously under Steve’s big hand. “Yes please.”

It took Steve all his willpower to step back and look at his lover in the eyes. Tj’s face was still twisted with worry, and for a moment Steve realized how young and troubled the other man was. Although he hadn’t recognized him at first, he knew damn well who Tj Hammond was. He remembered exactly what he was doing and where he was when he’d heard the story of his suicide attempt, and how he hadn’t been able to sleep for days afterwards. He remembered looking at the Tv sometimes, and thinking about how lonely Tj must feel in a world so cruel and relentless. And as he stood right in front of him like this, Steve realized how lost and alone Tj Hammond simply was.

“Stip” he ordered, letting his hand fall back against his side. “and get on the bed.”

Tj was all too happy to obey. It took him less than a minute to let his clothes fall on the floor, standing in all his glory in front of Steve for the very first time. Around his neck, a chain fell all the way down his torso and a small pendant rested against his well defined abs. 

“The chain, too” Steve said softly. “I don’t wanna accidentally hurt you.” 

Tj seemed to hesitate as his hands grabbed the metal, looking at Steve’s nightstand. 

“I promise I won’t let you go without it” Steve reassured him, taking a step towards him. “I won’t forget. Come on now, take it off and get on the bed.” 

This time, Tj took off the necklace and carefully put it on the nightstand, right next to the bed. Afterwards, he simply looked up at Steve with his big blue eyes, waiting for further instructions. 

“On all fours” Steve said, mentioning to the bed with his chin. “I’m gonna make you forget everything, okay?” 

“Please” was Tj’s only response as he did what he was told. 

Steve let himself appreciate the view Tj offered him, slowly letting his gaze caress his lover’s skin from head to toes. Tj was shivering slightly, although not of cold Steve was certain. Exposed as he was, he surely felt a slight feeling of humiliation laced with desire crawl up his spine. 

“Did you clean yourself well before tonight doll?” Steve asked as he finally, finally knelt on the bed right behind his lover, big hands finding the exposed backside in front of him.

“Yeah” Tj breathed, tensing at the touch before leaning against it. 

“Good.” 

Without further ado, Steve leaned down and licked at the exposed pucker, barely grazing it with the tip of his tongue though. Tj let out a curse, pulling away on reflex before relaxing again when Steve made his grip on his ass firmer. 

“If there is anything you don’t like” Steve spoke against the warm skin, knowing fully well that his breath was torture for the younger man, “you tell me. Alright?”

“Yes, yes Steve. Please!” 

“Hmm. Such a nice boy for me.” Steve whispered, pushing a gentle kiss on his hole. “I like this.”

He wasted no more time on small talk, pushing the flat of his tongue against the twitching muscle before pushing the tip inside relentlessly. He fucked the younger man with his tongue slowly, feeding on the whimpers and moans Tj made before changing his rhythm, penetrating him faster and deeper. The moans let place to cries and begging, and Steve couldn’t help but smile against the now soaked and relaxed skin. 

“You like that?” he asked as he pulled back, pushing his thumbs on either side of the hole to expose his work, the obscene sight of the twitching muscle hardening his cock even further. “You like having your ass eaten like this?” 

Tj nodded against the bedding, face red and cheeks wet with tears of pleasure. “Yes” he replied, “I love it so much. Please, please Sir, can I have more?”

Steve made no comment on the use of title, neither did he stop to ask Tj if he was okay. He knew exactly what the younger man needed, and he was not one to refuse him. So he pushed his face in between his cheeks again, lapping at the muscle and slurping the excess of saliva like a man dying of thirst. The muscle was so well relaxed that his tongue was able to push almost entirely without any trouble. His jaw ached like crazy, but he couldn’t stop, galvanized by the way Tj’s entire body trembled under his ministrations. 

He eventually pulled back when he felt Tj’s hand creep lower, reaching under his body to grab his cock and stroke it firmly. With a warning growl, Steve caught the younger man’s hand and forcefully kept it away from his no doubt aching member, licking his lips as he pulled back and admired his work. 

“I didn’t say you could touch” He whispered as Tj squirmed under his stare, trying to look back at him without success. 

“I’m sorry” the younger man whispered, breath shaking with every word as he pushed his forehead against the bed. “I’m sorry.” 

Steve hummed “Hmmm. I bet you are.” 

Steve couldn’t help but shiver himself at the way Tj held himself so submissively, offering his body to the older man completely. Now that he knew how much strength Steve had and how he could crush his bones with a simple flicker of his wrist, it was even more impressive and heart wrenching. But Steve loved it, he absolutely loved it and he couldn’t help the shiver that run down his spine at the sight. Maybe it was the dark, twisted part of him that spoke, but he wasn’t about to deny this side of himself tonight. 

“Please, Steve” Tj finally whispered, Steve hearing him even as his mouth was muffled against the bedding. “Please, I want you.” 

Steve smiled, caressing his soft skin tenderly. 

“I know, babydoll. I’m here.” 

He didn’t waste any more time teasing the younger man. After all, he had all night for this, and he wasn’t about to let him go home without thoughtfully abusing his consenting body over and over again. The serum made it almost impossible for him to be completely seated before an impressive number of orgasms, and he intended to surprise Tj with this fact. 

Letting go of the younger man completely, he reached out for the bottle of lube in his bedside drawer. Tj whined loudly at the loss of contact, but all complaints died on his lips as he heard the cap of the lube popping open, and Steve squirt some on his fingers. 

“Are you ready for my fingers?” Steve asked as he warmed the lube up, almost coating his entire hand. “Relaxed enough already?” 

Tj moaned, nodding furiously. His cheeks were red, eyes searching the older man as he moved to stand behind him once again. Tj beautifully arched his back, presenting his ass out to Steve’s lingering gaze, and the blonde licked his lips. His ass was just the right shade of red after being eaten out for so long, irritated from Steve’s small beard and relaxed from his relentless tongue. As he carefully started running the tip of his forefinger around Tj’s twitching hole, Steve smiled when he felt the younger man push against him, eager for more. 

“Don’t be greedy” he warned, swatting Tj on the ass lightly with his free hand.

The action earned him a low moan, and he made sure to keep this in mind for later. The first push of his fingers (two, he was relaxed enough to start big) inside the younger man’s body made Tj groan, low and so damn sexily. Steve relished in the fact that his fingers were squeezed deliciously by the tight muscle, pushing and probing to ease the way, loving Tj’s response. Between the other man’s legs, his cock hung, heavy and dripping. Steve didn’t know where to look, finding it hard to keep his eyes away from the way his fingers were greedily swallowed by Tj’s body but absolutely erupted with the way his cock twitched and smeared precome all over the bedding. 

“Look at you” he couldn’t up but say, using his free hand to run to tip of his index finger against the slit of Tj’s cock, making it jump in response as Tj’s abdominal muscles flexed as he moaned. “you’re so wet, it’s dripping all over the bed. You’re so gorgeous, doll.” 

He was rewarded with another moan, and Steve distinctly felt the way Tj clenched on his fingers. He crooked an eyebrow, impressed. 

“You like that?” he asked again, catching Tj’s cock to push it away from his belly only to let it go and watch it slap the younger man’s abs welty. “You like me telling you what a mess you’re making on the bed?”

Tj only moaned, dripping some more precome on the bed. 

“Answer me, doll” Steve asked, voice firm but touch gentle as he slowly circled the red cock with his forefinger and thumb, not giving Tj any pressure though. 

“Yes” Tj replied immediately, breathless. He turned his head around just enough for Steve to see his red cheeks, glistening with tears of pleasure. “Yes, Steve, I love it.” 

Steve pushed the pad of his thumb against Tj’s heavy sack, gently massaging them. 

“Still feels okay baby?” He asked, considering the tears. He loved to push his lovers to their limits, but he wasn’t into hard bdsm either. Finding a middle ground was always hard, especially with someone he’d barely met. 

“Yes!” Tj insisted instantly. “Yes. Please, keep going, please?” 

Steve grabbed his dick in a firmer grip this time, shushing him. “Shhh. It’s okay, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

He pushed a third finger into the twitch yet still tight opening, Tj’s body welcoming it eagerly. He could feel the muscle relax against his touch as he twisted his fingers and spread them, preparing him thoughtfully. In his other hand, Tj’s dick was leaking like a faucet, and Steve could feel the tiny movements of his hips as he tried to fuck into his right hand and back against his fingers. 

“You think you can come from this?” Steve asked, releasing his member, letting his slap against his abs again, ignoring Tj’s gasp. “You think you can come from my fingers inside of you, doll?”

Tj seemed to consider the question, and Steve loved that he did not jump to answer quickly, as he could have done in such a situation. He felt Tj clench up around his fingers, angling his hips a different way only to moan softly. 

“Yes” he replied, voice hoarse. “If you keep angling this way… yes.”

Steve smiled. “Ah” he said, twisting his middle finger knowingly. “The wonders of the prostate.” 

Tj clearly looked like he wanted to say something, but Steve prevented anything by pressing the pad of his middle finger against the bundle of nerve inside of him, making him yelp. There was no mercy in the way Steve pressed and rubbed against it, milking the orgasm out of Tj without stopping. The younger man was shivering from head to toes, his thighs trembling as he struggled to keep himself up as Steve kept going, relentless. His moans were loud and unashamed, and Steve twisted the upper side of his body just enough to be able to gaze upon his face as he worked. Tj has his eyes shut closed, the right side of his face completely smashed against the soft bedding, face red and sweaty with pleasure. He looked like pure sin, like this, unashamed and completely abandoned to his pleasure, body relaxed and opened for Steve’s fingers. 

“God, look at you” Steve whispered, licking his lips. He felt like licking Tj from head to toes like this. “Look how gorgeous you are.”

Tj moaned again, broken and breathless, his dick twitching a new spurt of precome between his legs. Steve had honestly never seen anyone get as wet as Tj did just from a few fingers in his ass, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he loved it so very much. He couldn’t wait to ruin the young man properly, either. 

“Are you gonna come for me doll?” He slurred, loving the way Tj twitched at the nickname. 

The younger moaned louder, thighs clenching. “Yes” he rasped. “Yes, I’m-“ 

“Shhhh” Steve whispered. “You don’t have to say anything, it’s alright. Just focus on my fingers baby.” 

Tj whined, nodding against the bedding. Steve could sense the moment he started losing it though, as his thighs started trembling like leafs and his cock, purple with want, started leaking a steady steam of precome down the bedding. Steve focused all his attention on his prostate, milking him for all its worth, galvanized by the younger man’s cries of pleasure. Soon, Tj was moaning loud in the vast room as his body tensed, his orgasm rippling through his body as he rode waves after waves of climax. Steve kept stroking his sweet spot until he was squirming with overstimulation, and only then did he slowly and gently eased his fingers out, pressing a soft kiss on Tj’s left ass cheek.

“You okay there, doll?” He asked with a smile as Tj let his hips fall on the bed below him, grimacing as he most probably landed on the spot he’d wetted with his come a few moments earlier. 

“Mmmh”

Steve smiled. “You have to check in with me, so that I know I didn’t break you… and so that I know I can keep on going.”

Immediately, Tj’s eyelids opened, revealing glassy eyes.

“You’re a wet dream come true, you know that?” He said, voice hoarse. Steve didn’t miss the way his gaze lingered on his body, landing on his hard cock proudly standing between his legs. 

This time, Steve let out a loud laugh. “Yeah, so I’ve been told.”

Tj huffed, amused. Visibly, his orgasm hadn’t wiped the cheeky attitude, as he looked up at Steve with a smirk once he’d gotten a few more seconds of rest, desired effect half ruined by the way his face was still flushed red. 

“You’re a little shit, Steve” he managed to say, looking back from above his shoulder as he relaxed them, eyes shining with amusement. 

Steve swatted him on the ass again with a smirk, earning himself a moan in response. Tj didn’t seem encline to move from where he was lying, but he opened his thighs a little wider to make room for the other man as he knelt a little closer. 

“Shut it, or nothing else goes up your ass tonight” Steve replied, loving the way Tj snickered in response. 

“Who would have thought that Captain America could be so dirty?”

The blonde huffed. “Trust me, I’m not the innocent virgin everyone weirdly thinks I am. I don’t even know why everyone thinks that of me anyway, must be the fact that I’m almost a hundred years old. As if we didn’t have swear words and dirty sex back in the days.” he grabbed the bottle of lube from where it was lying on the bed, and a box of condom that he waved in the air. “I don’t need those, by the way. Can’t catch or transmit anything. But if you’d rather I wear one, you tell me, I’m fine either way.”

Tj got up on his elbow, staring at the way Steve’s arms muscles bulged as he opened the bottle of lube with clever fingers and poured some more on his own aching cock, hissing at the coldness of the liquid. He licked his lips at the sight, watching the way Steve’s cockhead disappeared in the tight ring of his fingers as he stroked himself, longing to feel it inside of him. His stomach twisted with the excitation at the thought of taking such a monster up his ass, too. Tj wasn’t a shy lover, and he could be a bit of a size queen when he wanted to. But he had to admit that even for him, Steve’s dick looked thicker than anything he’d ever taken, and that included his boldest toys. 

“I have no idea” he finally replied, addressing Steve’s rhetorical question and focusing on him again, rather than his (very impressive) dick. “But I find you pretty hot for such an old man. And ditch the condom, I wanna feel you bare. If you think you can handle me.”

Steve rolled his eyes in response. “Alright you little shit, lets see if you stay this cheeky with a cock up your ass.”

Tj couldn’t help but laugh, hilarity turning in a moan as Steve pushed one hand flat against the small of his back and the fat head of his cock again his entrance. 

“You’re ready for me?” He asked, gentle yet teasing. 

Tj hummed. “Fuck me” 

Steve was not one to deny such a lovely request. Angling his hard member with his left hand, he pushed the flat of his right one against the small of Tj’s back as he pushed inside of him, slowly but steadily. He felt Tj’s breath tremble as he bottomed out finally, sighing his appreciation against the crook of Tj’s neck. 

“God you feel huge” Tj sighed, trying to twist his head around a little more to gaze upon Steve. “You’re so deep, fuck. Feels so good, Steve!” 

Steve gritted his teeth together “Damn, the mouth on you. Keep it up and I’ll come embarrassingly fast.”

Tj laughed, a little breathless. His eyes found Steve’s, and he licked his lips invitingly. 

“Having troubles holding it back, Captain?” He teased. “Is my ass that good?”

Steve slapped him on the back of the thigh, biting back a giggle. “Shut up, you asshole. You know damn well how tight you are, cut me some slack. It’s been a while.”

Tj closed his eyes as Steve bent over a little more to capture his lips in a surprisingly soft kiss. 

“It’s been a while for me too” the younger man whispered as they broke it off, licking his lips to chase Steve’s taste. Then, louder: “come on, it’s not gonna fuck itself.”

The bed creaked as Steve shifted, making Tj moan. Steve took a satisfying leverage on his forearms, angling his hips just the right way before pulling almost all the way out of Tj, and slamming back into him with force. 

“Fuck!” Tj screamed, unashamed. “Yes, fuck!” 

“Think you can take it?” Steve asked, licking the soft skin beneath Tj’s ear with a smile. “Think you can handle me, doll?” 

He closed his eyes as Tj trembled under him, tight walls fluttering around his cock in the process and making him shiver from head to toes. The younger man’s breath was short and laborious, and Steve took pride in the way he swallowed roughly and loudly. 

“I can take you” he finally replied, fingers squeezing the bedding as he braced himself for more. “Come on. I can take you.” 

Steve smiled. “I know you can, doll.” 

He pulled back a little bit to sit on his heels, grabbing Tj’s thin waist in his enormous hands and positioning him just the way he wanted, speared on his cock and shaking with want. He pushed the pad of his thumbs in the crook of Tj’s back, satisfied to feel some sweet pooling on the soft skin under his hand. 

“You should see yourself” Steve whispered, looking at the place where his cock disappeared entirely into Tj’s body. “So tight around me, taking me so well.” he brought a finger to Tj’s entrance, teasing the abused muscle slightly, making him jump. “Do you like it, Tj? Do you love feeling full like this?” 

Tj’s answer was a loud moan, his back aching slightly as he leaned into Steve’s touch. 

“Yes” he whimpered, pushing his head against the pillow to wipe off the tears straining his face. “Love it, Steve, so big inside me.” He craned his neck to be able to throw Steve a look from above his shoulder. “Want more.” He breathed out. 

Steve nodded. “I know, doll. I’m gonna give it to you.” 

Words weren’t necessary anymore as he started pulling out only to push back in hard, making them both sigh in pleasure. The bed protested under them as he found a rhythm, hard and fast to satisfy them both. Steve wasn’t a screamer, he wasn’t used to make a lot of noises in his life in general, and he’d always been used to be pretty quiet during sex as well. But Tj just pushed each and every one of his buttons, and he couldn’t hold back the groans of pleasure he let out. Maybe it was the fact that he needed some relief (after all, he’d been out tonight for this precise reason), or maybe it was just Tj as a whole, but he was pretty sure that the pleasure he felt creeping down his spine was the best he’d ever felt. And with the way Tj moaned and shook beneath him, he was pretty sure he was enjoying himself, too. Steve tore his eyes away from Tj’s hole stretching around his girth with every movement of his hips to look at the younger man’s face, partially hidden by the pillow it was smashed against. He couldn’t hide the disappointment when with one sharp thrust, Tj turned his head around completely, preventing Steve from gazing upon his reddened face. 

He pulled out of Tj slowly, contrasting with the way he’d been fucking into the younger man entirely. His big hands framed Tj’s torso this time as he flipped him around in one smooth movement, lying him on his back this time. The younger man barely had time to yelp properly before he was attacked by Steve’s claiming mouth, ravaging his lips and pressing urgently against his tongue. Steve’s body was burning hot to the touch, and Tj’s hands roamed down his shoulders and back as he gently caressed the offered skin with sighs of pleasure. Steve was the one to break the kiss with a few languid licks of his tongue against Tj’s, and smiled as he pulled back. 

“You look ruined already, doll” he whispered, eyeing the younger man’s plump lips, red from the kisses and bites they’d received through the night. His hair was disheveled as well, sticking out at every angle and making Tj look even younger than he truly was. His eyes were glassy and black with want, and Steve couldn’t help but think that at this moment, Tj might as well have been the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. His constant frown was replaced by an expression of profound pleasure, and Steve never wanted it to change. 

Tj pouted. “I  _ was _ getting ruined” he said, raising his hand to caress Steve’s lower lip with clever fingers, barely pushing them inside. Steve nipped at them as he continued “But then the very hot man I was getting fucked by decided to stop, so I might as well find another to take his place” he finished, biting the inside of his cheek to hold a smile as he stared at Steve. 

“You think anyone else will fuck you as good as I do?” Steve growled, grabbing Tj’s thighs to slide him down the bed and open them widely, placing himself between them. “You’re welcome to leave, you know.” 

He gently yet firmly pushed the head of his dick against Tj’s hole, humming at the way it clenched against the tip. Tj let out a whine when he realized Steve wasn’t pushing in, trying in vain to twist his body to fuck himself on the hard column of flesh. 

Steve smiled, thumb rubbing circles on the inside of the younger man’s thighs gently, as if he wasn’t aching to plunge back into the willing body beneath him himself. “What’s the matter, baby?” He asked, amused. “Missing my dick already?” 

Tj shot him a hard glare, but Steve just grinned in response.

“You think you’re so smooth” Tj finally huffed, crossing his arms on his chest in frustration. The effect wasn’t quite as strong with his hard dick resting on his chest, almost violet with want and leaking profusely. “But I was promised a good fuck, not a moody super soldier.” 

This time, Steve let out a laugh. He liked being talked back to, which almost never happened in his professional nor personal life. It was almost as if people never wanted to disappoint him, and he hated being treated like an idea rather than a person. It was the reason why he had liked Tony Stark from the start (well, after he’d discovered how different from his father he truly was), and that was why he loved Tj’s character so much. He’d always loved easy banter during sex, and so far he’d never seen anyone bite back as well as Tj. 

“I’ve never seen someone be so cheeky when literally begging to be fucked” Steve finally said, shaking his head as he chuckled. “You’re something else, Tj, I’m telling you.”

“Can I be a well fucked something else, then?” Tj snapped without animosity. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. I guess that can be arranged.” 

Flexing his arms (he’d seen Tj glare at the muscles hungrily from the very beginning of the night, and he wasn’t one to deny anyone anything especially when it came to showing off) he grabbed Tj by the hips again, raising him in his arms as he sat back on his heels. Tj found himself sitting on Steve’s lap, both of their cocks squeezed together between their bodies. 

“What a showoff” Tj whispered with an amused smile, gaze dropping to Steve’s tempting lips. 

Steve deliberately licked them slowly. “You’re one to talk. I’ve see you look at my arms from the very beginning of the night, you dirty boy.”

It seemed that he had just made Tj speechless because the younger man rolled his eyes, bending over a little to crash their lips together again. Steve couldn’t help but snicker in the kiss, and Tj bit his lower lip hard in response. 

“You’re gonna pay for that, doll” Steve said as he licked the small wound, already closing up thanks to the serum. 

Tj smiled, sighing with content as Steve manhandled him up, just enough to push his cock back inside of his body. There was no tenderness in the way Steve brought him back hard on his lap, fucking him inside of him in one go as their hips flushed together again. 

“God, I surely hope so” was all Tj replied after finding his voice, head thrown back as he slowly circled his hips to feel the way Steve was stretching his body deliciously. He clenched on the hard member inside of him, and Steve’s hand tightened on his ass as he growled loudly. 

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Steve asked as Tj moaned, rolling his hips to push Steve’s dick against his prostate. “Wish I had a mirror on the wall so that you could see yourself, doll. Squirming on my dick and fucking yourself, I wish I could keep you like this forever.”

Tj closed his eyes, swallowing roughly. Between their bodies, Steve could feel his cock jump at his words, more precome escaping the already wet slit to slide down and pool below his balls. 

“Steve” he asked, almost begged. “Please.”

Steve tilted his head, amused. “What do you want, doll? Come on. Use your words, pretty.”

Tj swallowed again, opening his eyes to bore his gaze into Steve’s. His hand pushed back a wild strand of hair behind the blonde’s ear, fingers coming to rest against Steve’s perfectly shaved jaw. 

“Fuck me” he said, voice surprisingly firm, eyes never leaving Steve’s “fuck me, ruin me, make me yours. Put your huge hands on me and bruise me, hold me down and fuck me hard until you come inside me and make a mess out of my entire body.”

Steve shivered. Tj could swear his eyes turned entirely black as he replied. “As you wish, doll.” 

The older man grabbed him firmly by the hips, easily lifting him off his dick only to guide him back down hard. Tj let out a full shout at that, throwing his arms around Steve’s shoulder to hold himself steady. Steve found a perfect rhythm, both hard and fast but also deep and unforgiving, hitting on Tj’s prostate with each thrusts inside of his body. He loved it, loved the total and utter power it gave him to control everything, and the way Tj abandoned himself completely to him. The other man was a simple rag doll in his arms, following his movements and taking it without being able to do more than whine and moan his appreciation, letting Steve take care of him and his pleasure. This counterbalance of power and trust was everything Steve needed tonight, everything  _ they _ both needed, and it felt so good to simply let go together. 

“Steve” Tj moaned after a particularly hard thrust, cock jumping against his stomach. “Steve, I wanna…. Please make me come” he begged, opening his eyes to look at his partner. 

Steve felt his breath hitch at the sight. The younger man looked ruined, tears coating his dark eyelashes and ready to fall down his cheeks at any minute. He stayed relentless though, fucking up into the willing body with a force that would knock Tj against the headboard if it wasn’t for the strong hands holding him firmly by the hips. Tj felt so full he swore he could feel it in the back of his throat, Steve fucking out loud groans out of his mouth as he slapped their hips together hard. His mouth was hanging open by the dizzy pleasure of it, letting Steve manhandle him like a doll to fuck him properly, just the way he loved most. 

“Look at that” Steve said, holding back a satisfied smile as he slowed down a little. “Look at you, doll. Ready to come from just my cock.” 

Tj moaned again, a little breathless. His cheeks were now smeared with tears, and Steve’s rhythm faltered as he brought up a hand to Tj’s face to wipe them carefully. 

“Do you need a break?” he whispered, only half teasing this time. 

Immediately, Tj shook his head firmly. “No” he rasped, “Please. Want you, can take it, please.”

His words were half delirious with pleasure, but Steve could see no sign of distress in the younger man’s eyes. He knew rough sex could get a little intense, especially when it came to him, and it was one of the reasons why he always stayed careful. Yet, he’d never let go like this before Tj, and he wanted to make sure the younger man was still on board with the punishing rhythm. 

“You want me to keep going?” He asked, softly. His hand wiped a fresh tear off Tj’s cheek, only to come rest against the side of his throat. “Want me to fuck that orgasm out of you sweetheart?” 

Tj whined, loud and unashamed. “Yes! yes, please, Sir.” 

Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t shiver at the way Tj’s voice broke on the last word. He sounded so pretty, begging and shaking like a leaf with Steve’s cock still buried deep in his ass, unmoving. Tj blinked up at him, no doubts realizing that Steve still hadn’t moved, before parting his sinful lips slightly. 

“Please, Steve” he asked again, rolling his hips, “Wanna be good for you.” 

“You are, baby” Steve replied automatically, smile stretching his lips. “So good, so perfect.” 

He made a move to take his hands away from Tj’s throat and grab the younger man’s hips again, but Tj surprised him by forcing his fingers back on his pale throat, entwining their fingers against his pulse. When Steve looked up, surprised certainly showing on his face, the brunette looked almost shy. 

“Please?” he asked, hips stilling. 

Sure, Steve was no stranger to choking. He’d had his fair share of kinks and sexual experience before even being frozen in the ice, but he hadn’t done that particular one in ages. It wasn’t that surprising coming from Tj, all things considered, but he was still surprised enough to hesitate for a few seconds. 

“I’m sorry” Tj said, bashful “I’m sorry, I thought….” He let his hand fall by his side again, trying to get away from the pressure on his throat. 

In response, Steve tightened his fingers slightly, making him freeze in the movement. 

“Don’t” Steve said, gentle “I was surprised, that’s all.” 

He kept his grip soft but firm, caressing Tj’s pulse point with his thumb. 

“I need you to be really honest with me when it comes to this” he finally said, making sure that the younger man was looking at him in the eyes. “I need to be able to control my strength, and I need you to tell me if it becomes too much. Do you understand?” 

Tj must have felt the slight urgency in his voice, because he nodded his consent immediately. “Yes. Yes, I promise.” 

Tj blinked a few more tears away from his dark lashes, looking like an angel sent straight from heaven as he lazily smiled at Steve, rosy cheeks and fluffy hair only adding to the perfect illusion. Steve couldn’t help it when he straightened his back to steal a few kisses from his mouth, licking Tj’s plump lips with devotion. 

“Good boy” he said, relaxing his shoulders a little, noticing the way his thighs protest after staying in this position and fucking up inside Tj’s body for so long. He felt the other man roll his hips again, rotating them to really  _ feel _ and enjoy the fullness inside of him, letting out high pitched sounds everytime it grazed his prostate. 

“God, you look good” Steve said again, looking down at Tj’s hard cock leaking between their bellies and back to his hand squeezing his throat. “So perfect.”

Tj let out a huff of appreciation, tongue coming out to lick his lower lip suggestively, chasing the last bits of Steve’s taste. 

“Wanna lay down for me, doll?” Steve asked, letting go of his waist after stilling the movement of his hips completely. “I can’t make you scream properly like this if you want me to choke you as well, uh?” 

With a whine at the prospect, Tj was fast to get on the bed, spreading his legs for Steve to comfortably get in between them. Steve couldn’t help but laugh a little at the way they both groaned when unfolding their legs, sore from keeping their position for too long. 

“I feel old” Tj snickered with a smug smile when Steve finally kneeled between his spread legs “and I’m not even half as old as you are.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, swatted him once on the ass. “You know what’s old? This joke.” 

Tj muffled a laugh against the side of his arm, that he’d thrown above his head lazily. Steve took in the sight of his offered flesh and entirely relaxed body, before grabbing his legs and throwing both of them on his shoulders. Tj comfortably settled his soles against Steve’s muscles, feeling Steve’s rotator cuff move with each movement of his arms. He sighed with content when Steve kissed the inside of his ankle surprisingly tenderly, before grabbing the lube to spread a little more of the cold liquid on his cock. Although Tj was already fucked open and still wet from their previous positions, Steve liked to be extra careful. 

“I’m gonna make you come so hard you’re gonna see stars” Steve promised in a growl, angling his cock towards Tj’s rim again, eyes following the movement hungrily. He fucked his fist a few times, “and then, I’m gonna keep going until I come too. You think you can handle this, doll? Think you can handle me using you until I come deep inside of you and make a mess out of you?” 

Tj bit back a moan, nodding his assent vigorously. His hands found purchase on the wooden head of the bed. “Yes” he said weakly. “Yes, please, use me.” 

His eyes never left Steve’s, so black and dilated. He was pure sin, and Steve wanted to eat him whole. With one swift movement, Steve was balls deep again inside Tj. He immediately moaned at the sensation, loving the way Tj’s rim fluttered around his cock, trying so hard to fight the intrusion still. The younger man wasn’t fairing much better, panting with his eyes closed, cock leaking against his abs. Steve knew how close he was, could feel it all around his cock and in the way Tj’s thighs trembled, and he wasted no more time before putting his fingers around Tj’s throat again. The move made the brunette pant, and Steve was momentarily thrown away by the intensity of his gaze. Tj’s mouth was half opened, lower lip wet with spit as he moaned softly, his eyelids heavy as he stared at Steve and his chest heaving with every shaky breath. 

“That’s it,” Steve found himself saying, more softly than he’d anticipated, lazily fucking him. “Good boy. You like that?”

Tj moaned his assent, swallowing roughly. Steve absolutely loved the way he could feel Tj’s throat move under his hand, loved feeling in power of his pleasure in so many ways. All the way through the night, Tj had given himself completely to Steve, and the older man couldn’t help but think about how  _ well _ they worked together. Sure, they’d both needed relief, and Steve had found out that the twenty first century offered more than just punching bags and closeted fucks. Going to a gay bar wasn’t unusual for Steve -no matter what people believed; but finding someone like Tj… that was the unusual part. It seemed as if someone had read his mind tonight, and sent him the only person on earth capable of checking all his boxes. 

“God you’re driving me crazy” Steve said as he fucked into Tj faster, squeezing the other man’s throat a little tighter. “So perfect, so good for me. I’m never gonna let you leave this bed.” 

Most of his words didn’t make any sense now, but the way Tj tightened around him and the way his cock leaked a little more against his belly was a good indication that he liked it very much no matter what. A few more thrusts were all it took for Tj to squirm, sounds of pleasure escaping his lips with every movement inside his body. Each roll of Steve’s hips made him sob with pleasure, and it took no more than a few minutes for Tj’s cries to get higher. 

“Gonna come, Steve” he rasped urgently, eyes fixated on Steve’s. “Please, gonna…” 

Steve devilishly angled his body a little higher, knowing fully well that it would smash the head of his cock against Tj’s prostate relentlessly. The cry he got in response made him smile, and he loosened his hold on Tj’s throat just a tiny bit, allowing him to quicken his breathing as he approached his orgasm. 

“That’s it” Steve encouraged him, drinking in the sight of Tj losing himself completely. “Give it to me, baby. Come for me.”

And once again, Tj did not disappoint. In a beautiful cry, his back arched off the bed and against Steve, and his cock started pulsing hot jets of come in between their stomachs. He let out breathless whimpers of “ _ ah _ !” with each spurt, eyes never leaving his lover’s and throat vibrating under Steve’s strong hand. Steve gritted his teeth as he felt his body clench around his cock, vibrating pleasure pulsing at the base of his spine. He finally let go of Tj’s throat as the younger man closed his eyes, completely spent, a few more tears escaping his dark lashes. His body was lax against Steve’s hands now, and the blonde couldn’t help but drink in the sight. Spread on the bed and completely boneless, Tj looked even younger than before.

“Feels good, doll?” He asked, adjusting his grip on Tj’s thighs. “Ready for more?” 

He did not wait for Tj to reply as he fucked inside his body harder than before, spreading his own legs a little wider to get a better angle. Tj let out a strangled sob when Steve’s cock started pressing relentlessly against his overstimulated prostate, and the older man grinned sinfully. 

“Still so tight around my cock” he said, feeling his pleasure growing dangerously. ”fucked two orgasms out of you and you’re still so damn tight when I fuck you. You really are perfect for me, you know that?” 

Tj moaned again, muffling a few cries in the pillow as he turned his head. 

“You can hide all you want doll, I know you want it bad. Never have enough of my dick, uh? Am I fucking you good, Tj?” 

This time, Tj let out a soft but audible moan, nodding his assent vigorously. “Yeah. Yeah, Steve, love it.” 

“Do you think you can get it up one last time for me, baby?” Steve kept going, sneaking a hand down to grab on Tj’s soft dick, wet with come yet completely spent. 

Tj’s response was immediate. “No” he whispered, almost softly. “Hurts too much.” 

Steve did not push, letting go of the soft member gently before pushing his thumb against Tj’s hip, caressing the skin there. 

“Love feeling you like this though” Tj kept going, eyes half lidded as he gazed at Steve from between his lashes. His cheeks were still flushed red, and wet with drying tears. “Love how you feel inside of me, so big and deep.” 

He stretched like a cat, hands staying above his head as he grabbed the edge of the pillow supporting his head, teeth scraping his bottom lip as Steve fucked a little harder inside of him still. 

“Tj” Steve warned urgently, throwing his head back when his pleasure became almost unbearable, swallowing loudly. “I’m gonna…” 

“Look at me” Tj urged him, pretty lips wet with spit parting as he moaned, “God, Steve. I love how you could break me in half with your thrusts.” He confessed. “So much strength, I hope I’m gonna keep marks all over my body for days.”

He let out a soft cry when Steve’s hips snapped against his almost painfully, the blonde being physically incapable of holding back anymore. He knew with certitude that he’d keep red angry marks against his thighs and hips for weeks to come, and shivered at the thought. 

“Wanna think about you every time I shower” Tj kept going, voice shaking with each of Steve’s movements inside of him. “Wanna feel your strong arms holding me, wanna feel sore every time I sit down.” 

Steve’s jaw muscles moved as he gritted his teeth. He could feel his balls tightening with his upcoming orgasm, and the influx of sensation was almost too much to bear. Tj let go of the pillow with his right hand to entwine his fingers with Steve’s, bringing them up to his mouth slowly. The moment he pushed two of Steve’s fingers between his lips, suckling on them loudly, the older man was done for. With a moan that reverberated inside the bedroom, he came hard. His movements were almost erratic, and it took a few more thrusts before he flushed their bodies together, hips shaking slightly.

“Ugh” he intelligently said, trying his hardest to stay still not to crush Tj with his weight no matter how dizzy with pleasure he felt. But Tj seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, and with a loud pop he let go of Steve’s fingers and opened his arms wide. 

“Come here” He said softly, smirking at Steve. 

“You sure? I’m pretty heavy—“ 

He was cut by Tj pulling on his hand, making him lose his balance and fall on his body. Both men laughed as Steve yelped, finally relaxing against Tj’s chest once he’d made sure that the younger man wasn’t in any kind of discomfort in this position. 

“That was really good” Tj said, breaking the silence after a little while. His hand was petting Steve’s hair, sweaty and completely disheveled, while the other rested on the small of his back. His legs were forced opened by Steve’s wide body, but not even the uncomfortable position could have made him move at this moment. 

Steve smiled against the side of his neck. “Hmm. Yes it was” 

They fell silent again, fearing to break their post coital bliss bubble if one of them dared to moved. 

“Thank you.”

Steve’s eyes blinked open, confused. He forced himself to move, finding purchase on both his elbows as he pulled back to look at Tj’s face. The younger man was avoiding his gaze pointly, staring at the ceiling with sudden fascination. 

“For what?” Steve asked, left hand cupping Tj’s face. “Look at me, doll. What exactly are you thanking me for?” 

Tj gave up on trying to resist Steve’s inquisit gaze, and focused on the man in front of him finally. “For not giving up on me tonight” he whispered. “I needed this, really. And it’s been… it’s been better than what I expected. So thank you. It might sound really stupid, but it did help a lot.”

Steve stayed silent, seemingly lost in his thought. He pulled back just enough to be able to sit down on the bed, soft cock slipping from Tj’s body with a wet noise that made them both frown in disgust. 

“You know you don’t have to thank me” Steve said after a couple of minutes, looking back at Tj. “Tonight was much needed for me, too. And I’m really, really glad I found you of all people in this club.”

Tj smiled. He sat down as well, and slowly grazed the side of Steve’s jaw with careful fingers, thumb teasing his swollen lips only to lower again and rest against his collarbone.

“I think I need to go” he admitted, breaking eye contact immediately. 

Steve swallowed, refusing to acknowledge the way his heart clenched at the words. “You can stay the night” he replied. “If you want.” 

This made Tj pause for a split second, hands frozen mid air as he reached for his jeans, thrown on the floor next to the bed. 

He blinked a few times. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“It’s okay” Steve said immediately, cheeks heating with embarrassment (and was it disappointment he felt setting in the pit of his stomach?) “You know, I just thought it could be better for you than to walk home alone in the dark. Safer, too.”

Tj was halfway done putting his jeans on at this point, grimacing at the feeling of Steve’s come running down his legs no matter how carefully he’d tried to clean himself with tissues from the box on Steve’s nightstand seconds before. Steve tried very hard not to stare, but it was hard to ignore the glistening traces of their coupling as Tj wriggled to slide it past his ass. It was a wonder the jeans fit him as well as they did, with how tight they were. 

“I’ll be fine” Tj said, zipping his pants and grabbing his shirt. He grabbed another tissue to deal with the cooling mess on his stomach with a grimace, “trust me, it's better for me to go now. You don’t want to deal with all of this in the morning.” 

Right, Steve thought. The press. 

“As long as you’re sure” he eventually replied, trying very hard not to let his disappointment bleed in his tone. 

He grabbed a few tissues as well, eyes falling on Tj’s necklace. 

“Don’t forget this” he said, getting up to face Tj. He slid the necklace around the other man’s neck, eyes falling on his bare torso where the medallion rested, probably cold to the touch. “I told you I wouldn’t let you go without it.”

He could see the beginning of a smile form at the corner of Tj’s mouth. 

“You did. Thank you.”

Steve’s gaze followed the other man as he put on his shirt again, and disappeared in the bathroom to wash his hands and run some water over his face. 

“Can I at least take your number?” He asked when Tj came out of the bathroom, ready to go. 

This made Tj pause, and Steve could see the slight panic in his eyes as he looked up at him. 

“No obligations” he felt the need to add. “Just… in case.”

Eventually, Tj nodded. “Alright, Steve. Just in case.”

—

Unknown number, September 23rd, 6.23pm:

_ Hey Tj, it’s Steve. I know I said just in case, but I really wanted to thank you again for last time. It’s been two weeks, but I can’t stop thinking about that night. I hope you’re well.  _

Tj smiled down at his phone, staring at the message long enough for this screen to go black automatically. 

“What are you smiling at?” Douglas asked from the other side of the couch, glaring at Tj suspiciously. 

“Nothing. Hey, don’t you have a wife to go back to?”

Douglas huffed. “You’re in such a hurry to get rid of me?”

Tj smiled. “Aw, you big baby.”

— 

Steve, October 15th, 4:45pm:

_ I just broke a fourth punching bag. I think Tony’s gonna fire me at some point _

Tj rolled his eyes, unlocking his phone to type a quick response. 

_ I don’t think it’s that easy to fire Captain America from the Avengers.  _

Steve, October 15th, 4:46pm:

_ It’s Tony Stark. I’m pretty sure he can do whatever he wants. And that includes firing me from the Avengers  _

“Are you okay, Tj?” His mom asked, frowning at him with suspicion. 

Tj looked up at her, forcing himself to smile. The politicians gathered around her barely spared him a glance, too engrossed in their discussion to pay him attention. His mom had asked for his presence, and he suspected it was more for her sake than his. 

“Yeah, just texting a friend.” He replied, waving his phone. 

“Is your friend a drug dealer?” She asked bluntly. 

Her lack of faith in him wasn’t surprising, but it still hurt just as much. Gritting his teeth, he shook his head. 

“No, mom. He’s not a drug dealer.”

Luckily for him, one of the (incredibly boring) men on her right caught her attention, and Elaine was back to talking business in no time.

_ Pretty sure he still can’t fire you from being an Avenger. You’re cuter than him anyway  _

_ By the way, my mom thinks you’re a drug dealer.  _

Steve, October 15th, 4:51:

_ I’m gonna tell Tony you said that. He’s definitely gonna fire me.  _

_ Aw, no, I voted for her back in the days. I almost regret that now.  _

His mom threw him a look when he snorted coffee through his nose at Steve’s reply. 

—

“You know, I never do that” Tj said, trying very hard to catch his breath as he let himself fall face first on the bed below him. 

“Do what?” Steve asked, not even bothering to pull out of Tj and roll away, happy to lie against the other man’s back. “Doggy style? I hate to break it to you, but we’ve done it before.”

Tj snorted. “No, you asshole. Have sex with the same person twice.”

“Oh.” 

Tj felt Steve’s fingers close against his wrist, and he closed his eyes to stop thinking about the butterflies he felt in his stomach at the touch. 

— 

“Would you stop staring at me like that” Tj sighed without looking up from his phone. 

“I’m not staring” Anne replied immediately. 

Tj threw her a look

“Okay, maybe I was staring. But you have to admit, you do look awfully happy lately.”

Tj cocked an eyebrow. “You mean, as opposed to the usual?”

“Yes!” Anne said, before freezing almost comically. “I mean, no! Uhhh, well. You know what I mean.” 

That he did. 

“Just stop staring at me” he finally said. “Douglas will think you’re cheating on him, and I’ve got enough drama in my life as it is.” 

Anne was smart enough to simply roll her eyes at him. 

—

“Did you just… bring me flowers?” 

Steve’s voice was flat, but Tj could see the hint of a smile curl up the corner of his mouth. Tj shrugged, trying desperately not to show how nervous he actually was. 

“I just thought.. well. Last time, you made me dinner. The time before that, we went on a small roadtrip with your car because you wanted to show me all about the place you used to like. I figured flowers wouldn’t be that weird, all things considered.” He finally said, smiling softly. 

Steve looked at the flowers, then back up at Tj. 

“Come here, you idiot.” 

On any other occasion, Tj would be embarrassed by how fast he slid into the crook of Steve’s strong arms. 

—

“I still can’t believe this” Tj said, voice muffled by the bedding. 

Steve rolled over, caging him in his arms. “Believe what?” 

Outside of their closed window, an ambulance passed, disturbing the overall quiet DC street. 

“How good the sex still is. We’ve been doing this for months now, I figured I would eventually get bored, or it would eventually be disappointing at some point. But here I am, still as smitten with your super soldier dick as the first time.” Tj sighed dramatically. 

“Hmm” Steve replied, mouth twitching with a barely restrained laugh. “Sounds like such a bother.”

Tj rolled his eyes, turning his head just enough to he able to gaze at him. 

“Wanna put that smart mouth to good use?” He said instead, pushing Steve down. 

Luckily for him, Steve was good at decrypting such messages. He was after all one of the greatest strategic mind of all times. 

— 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna turn back?” Tj asked for what felt like the hundredth time. 

Steve smiled, firm hand squeezing the younger man’s. “I’m sure.”

The car stopped in front of the Hammond residence, lit up by extravagant Christmas lights and a few other outside lamps. The porch was still lit, which meant that someone must have opened the door pretty recently, and at this moment, the path to the door seemed like an impossible distance to cross to Tj’s mind.

“Maybe we should wait just a little bit more” he pressed as Steve got out of the car, urging him to follow. 

“Doll” Steve whispered, stopping dead in his tracks to turn around and press his muscled body against Tj’s. “It’s okay. We’re ready.”

Tj couldn’t help but pout. 

“But what if I’m not?”

Steve smiled. “Now you’re just being a baby, because you’re scared.”

His response made Tj frown. Frown that deepened when Steve started walking again, straight to the only barrier standing between Steve Rogers and his parents. 

“But Steve…”

Steve pushed a hand against Tj’s lips, soft eyes finding Tj’s and holding there. 

“Tj Hammond” he said, very slowly. “I’m gonna ring on that door, and I’m gonna stand there with you, your hand in mine. Then, I’m gonna walk in, and I’m gonna properly meet the parents of the man I’ve been in love with for almost a year now.” He stopped again, judging Tj’s reaction. “Does that sound good to you?”

Defeated (and ignoring the butterflies in his stomach at Steve’s confession, even if it wasn’t the first time he’d heard it), Tj sighed. 

“Alright” he spat, pouting a little more just for the show. “Let’s do this, then.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter (@/keptinonzebridg or @/connorssizekink if you want my nsfw side account), or you can send me a ko-fi if you'd like to support my work (ko-fi . com . keptinonzebridg, just delete the space between the words since ao3 won't take links) 
> 
> I hope you liked this!! x


End file.
